Kormed Wolfheart
' His Grace Kormed Wolfheart,' is currently the Duke of Wolfrun by inheritance, and is a prestigious Duke of Alterac, leading the Kingdom of Alterac through the Diet of Wolfrun as its Claimant to Alterac's throne in the absence of Isiden Perenolde. The Duke was rumored to have served under the Scarlet Crusade, which was confirmed when he denounced the Crusade as an order of heretics and aligned himself with the Church of the Holy Light. Origin and Upbringing Kormed Wolfheart was born on the sixth year of the Lotharian Calendar to a blossoming courtship between Heinrich Wolfheart and Katelyn Wolfheart, the heir of Wolfrun, a political courtship between the fiance and fiancees that blossomed into love. During the First War, the two lovers married, and nine months later, conceived a son. The son was named Kormed, and was be as strong and handsome as his father, with the wisdom of his half Quel'dorei mother, giving him soft, handsome features with his quarter blood of Quel'dorei that mingled sweetly with his Nordic, Alteraci origins. The child was raised for three months in the year of 8 L.C, in between the First and Second Wars in the township of Strahnbrad. With the end of the First War, the Margrave's mother passed; Katelyn became the legitimate Duchess of Wolfrun. With the outbreak of the Second War, the politics in the Kingdom of Alterac reaching its maximum in tension, the young Duchess was executed in public for siding with the Alliance of Lordaeron, assumed to be in a coup with General Hath (which was proven to be true), the people of Alterac siding with the Horde, around the end of the year of 7 L.C, perhaps around the beginning months of 8 L.C. The child was promptly marked as a target to be killed by the people of Alterac as a political rival to the House of Perenolde, which existed between the House of Wolfheart; this has been since the last High King of Alterac was slain, a descendent of the legendary figure of Alterac's ancient lore and mythology, as well as the House of Wolfheart as its founder, Hrolf the Wolfhearted. The child was safely brought to the Arathi Highlands, and then finally to the Monastery of Lordaeron to train under the ways of the Silver Hand. Interim of the Second War Kormed Wolfheart, in the year of 10 L.C, was sent back to Mount Wolfherz to be cared for by his Alterac relatives while his father, Heinrich Wolfheart, was engaged in war against the rising Syndicate of Alterac, the Syndicate in their infancy. The Syndicate would begin a long campaign in Hillsbrad and Arathi that would result in the capturing of Durnholde Keep, Thoradin's Wall, Northfold Manor, and years later, Stromgarde City. From 10 L.C to 16 L.C, Kormed would reside at Mount Wolfherz, and sometimes in the township of Strahnbrad. In the year of 16 L.C, following a hunting accident, Heinrich was viciously mauled by a wolf; he was to die a week later in the Duchy's medical ward. Kormed was crowned the client of the Duchy of Wolfrun by remaining Wolfheart cousins, the Wolfheart family (meaning Kormed's side of the family, which was directly related to Hrolf the Wolfhearted) save for Kormed being slew. Kormed Wolfheart would have to grow in age and return to the Duchy to be crowned, which he would, after many years of service in the military and politics, wisening himself to survive in combat and successfully lead anything from a Duchy, fief, and up to a nation. During this time, Kormed frequented the local chapels of Alterac; priests and knights of Alterac that remained loyal to the Alliance trained the young Duke-heir to use the Light, finding he possessed a natural talent to wield it. This would cause him to be a loyal and faithful servant to the Light, up to present day, guiding him to become a more meek and greater servant under the Light, and Church of the Holy Light. Kormed embraced his mountain roots, and was an Alterac nationalist whenever he'd leave the Wolfhearts by request sent to his uncle, departing from Alterac, travelling to Lordaeron to be trained under the ways of the Silver Hand. The young Wolfheart's education under the Light was paid for by his uncle. Kormed was a Page at the age of 10 in the year of 16 L.C. With the funding for Kormed, he was a Page until he'd hit the age of 15 in the year of 21 L.C, becoming a Squire. He resided in the Silver Hand Monastery, the equivalent to Northshire Abbey in the north. In the year of 23 L.C, the Duke-Heir being 17, the Third War broke out. The Third War The heir of the Duchy of Wolfrun would assist in the slaying of orcs, fighting along side Arthas Menethil and Uther the Lightbringer during the Blackrock invasion due to his release from the Monastery to be given combat experience past his fellow Squires. The young Lionblood fought along side prominent figures such as Uther the Lightbringer and Prince Arthas Menethil, returning to fight at Strahnbrad, where the horrors of the many slain villagers were seen by the Heir of Wolfrun, seeing his first real life combat, and experiencing the stark realization that combat wasn't acts of heroism and chivalry as he had originally expected. This simply provided him with a new mind set that would hone him for warfare. He studied the strategies of the Silver Hand, and gained invaluable expertise. At Strahnbrad, he slew 10 orcs in single combat, granting him a worthy act of heroism that was to soon be rewarded with his knighting into the Silver Hand in two weeks when his birthday would occur, hitting 18, the age of the blossoming of legitimate manhood. His aspirations were not to be true, and the young Wolfheart wasn't to become a Knight of the Silver Hand as the Prince disbanded them a week later at the Culling of Stratholme. The Duke-Heir was inable to return to the Highlands to assist his father due to how heavy the Syndicate presence truely was. Soon, however, King Thoras Trollbane was to die, controversy forming around his death. This further made it impossible for the Duke-Heir to return to Arathi since the borders, more or less non-existent, were tightly sealed. The young would-be Lord was sent to Hearthglen where he'd actively serve the Crusade. From Hearthglen, he'd be transferred to the Eastern Plaguelands to serve the Crusade in its embassy north at Light's Hope Chapel, stationed at Tyr's Hand when he was not in embassy and diplomatic talk. An agreement was eventually reached for the Crusade and Dawn to besiege the Naxxramas Citadel. Kormed would be one of hundreds, if not thousands, of Holy men and women that would participate in the battle that would eventually be conned the Fall of Naxxramas. At the cost of hundreds of Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade lives, with the assistance of both Alliance and Horde, Naxxramas was conquered, and the Scourge invasion was pushed back. Kormed would be ranked up to the title of Knight-Crusader within the Crusade for his heroric feats during the siege, and train the Scarlet forces of Hearthglen. The Burning Crusade During the Burning Crusade, when the Alliance and Horde's heroism revived and unity was required to an extent to face the wrath of the Burning Legion, Kormed was in Hearthglen, fending off any unwanted presences. During the Burning Crusade, he kept spirits high in Hearthglen, and for his long service to the Crusade and loyalty to the Church of the Crimson Flame, he was rewarded with the honorary title of Cavalier, tasked to protect Mardenholde Keep and serve Highlord Taelan Fordring, the Lord of Mardenholde Keep. The young Duke-heir of Wolfrun would begin to see the Crusade's light change when he saw Highlord Fordring, having gone 'insane', kill his fellow Cavaliers and Crusaders. The young Wolf was able to survive, and watched Grand Inquisitor Isillien slay Taelan for defecting. While Kormed viewed his execution as the proper punishment for defecting, the way he saw his Highlord so calm and collected, believing in his heart that the Crusade had gone mad, had helped convince Kormed that perhaps the Crusade had reached its breaking point. With the expunging of dwarves and Quel'dorei from their ranks, and the change in the Crusade's heiarchy and foreign policies, the Lord gained a miniscule piece of wisdom as he wondered if the Crusade was as zealous as it was rumored. This planted the seed of coldness and wonder in the Lord's heart that would grow and remain unanswered until he would rejoin the Grand Alliance. War Against the Lich King Although Kormed did not directly serve in Icecrown, or anywhere notable in Northrend, he participated in the start of the War Against the Lich King that would result in the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, known as the Siege of the Scarlet Enclave. Kormed was rallied from Hearthglen to New Avalon along with over one thousand of his fellow Hearthglen Crusaders when a Scarlet courier was sent to Hearthglen, and then onto Tirisfal to the Scarlet Monastery to rally Crusaders against Acherus and its Death Knights. The Crusaders of Tirisfal and Hearthglen were led into a trap that was devised by the Death Knights of Acherus. When the Crusaders arrived, Havenshire was razed to the ground, and New Avalon was being defended, the Death Knights seemingly pushed back. With the Crusaders spurred on wards, they charged on the offensive towards the Death Knights, confident in the Holy Light and their superior numbers. The trap was sprung, the Death Knights of Acherus having many frostwyrms under their command that would fly above and cloud the town of New Avalon and the ruins of Havenshire, causing mayhem and destruction wherever they flew. The Upper Echelon of the Scarlet Crusade left minutes after the failed offensive, boarding on boats with any nearby Crusaders until they could carry no more, and set off for Dragonblight to found New Hearthglen and the infamous Scarlet Onslaught. Kormed would escape with his life with very few of his fellow Crusaders, most from Hearthglen, and seek refuge within Tyr's Hand. Kormed would rest, strengthen himself, and soon leave Tyr's Hand during the night, unnoticed, and wander through the Eastern Plaguelands until he'd reach Caer Darrow, which he knew from his Arathorian history studying to be a former land of Arathor. When he arrived, it was under the control of the Clergy of the Holy Light. Afraid of being branded a heretic, he instead avoided them, and would travel to the Hinterlands, finding refuge in Aerie Peak after roughly two weeks of wandering, lacking food or water. Once again, he was nourished back to health, and owed a debt to the Wildhammer Dwarves; this is the reason the Duke has cherished the Wildhammer Clan when confronted by members of it. The Cataclysm (Work in Progress) Seclusion (Work in Progress) Pandaria WIP Personality (Work in Progress) Philosophy (Work in Progress) Romance and Relationships Kormed has yet to engage in any meaningful relationships that would be noteworthy.